


He's Got A Black Hole Where His Heart Should Be

by lemonquails



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Consent, Fucked Up, M/M, Non-Consensual, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonquails/pseuds/lemonquails
Summary: This family that carries me to such great lengthsto open my legs up for anyone who'll have me.It runs in the family, I came by it honestly,do what you want cause who knows it might fill me upKokichi Ouma becomes desperate for something to make him feel human.





	1. Rantaro

**Author's Note:**

> @<@ oops  
> who knows if I will actually continue this  
> one chapter for each of Kokichi's ill-advised relationships

Kokichi and Rantaro were drawn to each other right off the bat; And that was no surprise to either of them. Of course it wasn't, because it wasn't like they just were drawn to each other and then looked the other up and down, wondered what possible reason they could have to be drawn to this person, and turned to walk the other way.

Rantaro looked at Kokichi, and thought that he had the look of a little lost puppy about him, in a way. Well, if lost puppies could also make clear that they had malevolent intentions buried beneath their puppyhood. That much was easy to tell when looking at Kokichi, and the contrast between the two aspects that Rantaro saw was somehow intriguing. Maybe somebody else would have run far away after noticing that malevolence, there was one more thing that made Rantaro want to stick around.

Kokichi definitely seemed... Not straight, in some manner.

And Kokichi noticed similar in Rantaro; Nothing about puppies or malevolence, but his sexuality, which was obvious to him. Rantaro may have thought that Kokichi _may_ be gay, but Kokichi knew that Rantaro _was_. 

That was all it took for a fascination to be planted in the mind of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. His method of coping with being trapped in the Ultimate Academy may have been to stir up trouble and get people to hate him, but he found himself wanting something other than hatred from Rantaro; A fact which shocked even himself, of course. Kokichi wouldn't have expected to develop a crush within the domain of the Killing Game... There it was, though.

Things did take a turn for the strange on the last day of their lives, though.

The mass-execution of every student forced to participate in this Killing Game was going to happen when midnight came around, and that was an indisputable fact. It was thanks to Kaede, that no murders were going to happen, and everybody would die. Kokichi thought that he was okay with that. If it was everybody, then why shouldn't the Ultimate Academy become a mass grave?

Kokichi was not the type of person who was afraid of dying; But he was afraid of dying alone. When he died, somebody was going to go down with him, even if it were just one person. He wasn't going to die alone; So this mass execution was fine with him. The strange thing wasn't that he was fine with death, though. The strange thing was the knock on his door.

Kokichi stood up from where he'd been reclining, and opened the door, blocking any view inside by only opening it a bit and leaning his body through the sideways opening, "Ah... Amami. Do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Rantaro said, shifting where he stood. He didn't try to look past Kokichi into the room. He seemed a bit reluctant to actually say what he was there to talk about, though.

"Oh, I get it," Kokichi concluded with a smirk that proved he was poking fun, "You're thinking that I'm the most likely guy here to swing your way, and you don't want to die a virgin?"

"What? No!" Rantaro said, shaking his head, "Nobody's going to die a virgin, because I'm going to end the Killing Game."

"So you don't take any issue with the rest of my statement?" Kokichi teased, "Meaning that you _are_ a gay virgin with a thing for me?"

"I think you're projecting there," Rantaro said with a dismissive chuckle, scratching the back of his neck, but then posed a serious question, "Well, are you?"

"Projecting? I mean, I'm not a virgin," Kokichi glanced around the dorm lobby as he went on, "That's an unfortunate truth. So, I'm certainly not projecting that aspect. You can decide for yourself if anything is projection, or if that's just you, huh?"

"Well, it's not like I'm a virgin either," Rantaro mumbled. Again, an unfortunate truth, "Look, just tell me if you're gay."

"Huh? Well I mean, yeah," Kokichi shrugged, "Shouldn't that be obvious to you, since you are too? Or are you maybe the kind of guy who only just figured out your own sexuality and can't trust your gaydar yet?"

"I mean," Rantaro started, then rolled his shoulders and sighed, "Okay, the latter, I guess."

"Great, okay. Now that we've got _that_ all sorted out, what did you want to come talk to me about, huh?" Kokichi questioned, leaning forward and swinging the door a bit, almost playful, "I can't imagine there's anything you'd want to get out of the way, if you do believe you can end this Killing Game, right?"

"Well," Rantaro gave him a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, you'd think so, right? But actually, even though we promised Akamatsu, who knows if we'd ever see each other again after we got out of here?"

"Yes, and?" Kokichi prompted.

"I just figured that on the off chance that we wouldn't end up seeing each other again, I should leave you with the knowledge that-"

"That you had a crush on me? Well, yes, of course you do," Kokichi interrupted, grinning up at Rantaro, "Everybody loves me or hates me, I've never known anyone in between! If you don't hate me, it must mean you love me. Or at least that you like me more than usual."

"Well, uh, yeah I guess," Rantaro said, cheeks turning a bit pink, "Well, I don't guess. Look, okay. You're right, that is what I wanted you to know. I'm not sure why, maybe just because I think that being told somebody likes you can be a pretty nice ego boost, though, it isn't as if I think _you_ really need it."

"...Why wouldn't I need it?" Kokichi asked, wide-eyed, then laughed, "Ah, I'm just kidding. I do toot my own horn pretty often, don't I? But that doesn't mean my ego isn't fond of being stroked, yeah?"

Rantaro looked away, "Heh. Well then, I guess I'll indulge it a little bit. I think that you're cute, and really intriguing. It's overwhelming to be around all these talented people, but... You make it easy to forget you're an Ultimate, and not just somebody who's weird as Hell. Which, from my perspective, is a compliment."

"Awh, that's real sweet of you!" Kokichi stepped out of his room in full now, closing the door behind him before he clasped his hands in front of himself, "Well fine, if you're listing things about me... Your normality's refreshing! And your look's not too bad either. I find it so hilarious how even in your position, you wanna stick your neck out for other people. Oh, and I can't say I'm not _super_ curious about where else you might have piercings-"

Kokichi stopped speaking the moment that Rantaro reached out and put a hand against his cheek. It took him by surprise, and he stayed silent for a bit, staring at the hand before he turned his gaze back to Rantaro, "Huh, would you look at that?" Rantaro might not have understood what Kokichi meant with the statement, but he definitely understood when Kokichi got up on his toes and leaned in especially close, looking straight into his eyes for a good many moments before pressing their lips together.

"Ouma-" Rantaro started once they separated, but Kokichi held up a finger to stop him.

"Hey, okay, this is going to sound weird. That's just a head's-up, anyway. It's been a long time since someone touched me like that and I felt okay, and you've just opened a gate you maybe didn't want to. I... want more," Kokichi took a step backwards but maintained eye contact, "You could say I'm starving for something which isn't awful."

"And this isn't just a lie?" Rantaro asked, "You're not just trying to play around with my emotions?"

"Isn't everything that anybody does with anybody else, playing around with their emotions? Point is, it's not a joke. That was one of my only serious statements. Say I probably have one serious statement for every twenty lies," Kokichi answered, rocking back on the heels of his feet, "But, I understand that it's strange of me, to-"

Kokichi wasn't able to finish his statement, because Rantaro grabbed his wrist and took him back to his own room, since it had seemed clear to him that Kokichi didn't want people seeing inside of his. Once in the room, Rantaro pressed Kokichi up against the recently closed door, getting close and whispering against his ear, "You could say I'm looking for something a couple steps above awful, myself."

"Ahah..." Kokichi gave a bitter laugh in response to that. His arms were perfectly free, so he brought his hands to Rantaro's waist, slipping his fingers under both layers of shirt at the same time, "That so? No wonder we'd end up like this. We have _so_ much in common! So who's the walking dickpunch, yeah?"

"My father always said," Rantaro muttered as he messed with the buttons on Kokichi's coat, keeping his breath close to his neck, "I got along with my sisters so well, I may as well be a girl too, just without the risk of getting pregnant."

"Well, that's funny, I'm the opposite. A guy who comes right along with a risk of getting pregnant," Kokichi mumbled, then noticed that Rantaro seemed a bit surprised to hear that and continued, "What, that shocking? Not like it'd matter, right? You don't look at me and think, 'oh yeah, that's a guy who could pound me into the ground.'."

"Ah, no," Rantaro shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle, "Nothing like that, just a bit surprising. Well, isn't it good for you that nobody's even letting the thought cross their minds?"

"Hey, we can't know that, unless you're secretly the Ultimate Mind Reader," Kokichi laughed as well, rubbing the tips of his thumbs along Rantaro's ribs under his shirt, feeling them out.

"If I were the Ultimate Mind Reader, I wouldn't have to ask you to do me a favor and pay back me telling you about the shit I've got going on, right?" As Rantaro asked this, he pulled Kokichi over towards his bed. There was something to be said about pinning him to a wall, but that something was 'not actually comfortable for either party no matter how hot it seems in concept'.

"Normally I don't like to share about my past," Kokichi said as he let himself fall backward onto the bed, holding out a hand for Rantaro, "But I guess I'll do it for you," Rantaro climbed over Kokichi, who gripped the fabric of his shirt as soon as he was within range, "Foster brother. The only foster family that didn't send me back, and I ran away from them. And that's all I'm going to say, and you can decide if I'm telling the truth."

"You are," Rantaro decided, and how he could tell, Kokichi didn't know. Part of the art of lying, he'd discovered, was not just to tell lies; but to convincingly tell the truth in a way that makes people dismiss it as a lie. Were it only all lies, then somebody might begin to think that one spoke in opposites or was trying to hide their true feelings. To really hide something deep, somebody had to sprinkle in the truth as if it were just another lie.

Rantaro had this truth in mind alongside his own truth as he brought his hands to touch Kokichi again. The true essence of the bond they shared had never been in the similarity of their sexuality at all, but in the way they were still reeling from trauma. And for each other, the other was not awful. Plenty of things which shouldn't have been awful became awful for people like them, so for something to be okay... Led it to being fantastic.

Rantaro slipped his fingers into the waistband of Kokichi, and the light, dancing feeling of fingers like those on his thighs were nothing at all like the rough fingers of the last foster brother he'd ever had, and Rantaro felt no images of his father from Kokichi. He was in control of this situation, and he was taking things at his own pace. A pace which evidenced that he was starved for a human touch which didn't make him flinch.

The kisses that Rantaro left along Kokichi's neck were hardly kisses at all, hardly even touching his skin, teasing Kokichi in the evidence that he was equally starved, until he slipped both arms around Rantaro's neck to pull him closer against him, nearly biting his ear with the words "Just do what you want already."

Rantaro didn't need any more prompting, somehow removing his belt without much struggle despite it being the fashionable type which didn't lend itself to ease of use. He didn't care to remove his own clothing, or Kokichi's, any more than was absolutely necessary. His cock rested against Kokichi's abdomen as he slid his fingers across Kokichi's slit one more time, and with the slimy feeling that pulled away with his fingers, positioned himself. He hesitated only a moment, but with a breathy "please" from his short... classmate? He thrust in, slowly.

The entire thing was slow; Not in a way which was unpleasurable, rather, something which neither of them had ever experienced before, something which was new and poignant in a way. A respite from the animalistic force they were both used to being taken with, just being close, being connected.

It wasn't only a sexually-fueled serenity, though. There was still the hint of desperation between them, soft whimpers which left the feeling that they were pushing it, even as they strove to find something like this, to keep it together. Rantaro found himself holding Kokichi's hands down as he moved, slowly but surely, and Kokichi was filled with acts of quiet violence, soft biting and digging his fingernails in.

It was far from perfect, but it wasn't awful. And that was what they both needed.

Rantaro came inside, and Kokichi was rocked by orgasm within seconds. Oh, damn, was that one of his kinks? He figured it might be. He gripped onto Rantaro until he rolled his head to the side, breathing heavy with a bizarre and uncomfortable lopsided smirk on his face. Rantaro moved away, fixing his own clothing once he'd sat up, mumbling, "...Sorry."

"What are you saying?" Kokichi asked, not quite laughing but with a mirthful tone to his voice as he sat up too, leaning towards Rantaro, "That wasn't just 'not awful'. It was pretty good, right?"

"No, I mean that I-"

"Shh," Kokichi cut him off, holding a finger up to his lips, "Look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that you don't think I'm the type of guy who'd throw myself down a flight of stairs. Plus, it's not like the warehouse even has any sort of contraception in it, so I didn't expect you to be able to help it."

"That's terrible," Rantaro said, laughing. It was a rotten joke, but he couldn't help laughing at it, "Uh... I mean, anyway. I agree with you, about that being a. Good experience," He brought an awkward hand up to his neck, glancing up at the ceiling, "What do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do about what?" Kokichi pondered.

"I mean, about the fact that _this_ happened. Do you want to be an item, or was this just a one time sort of thing? Like, what's your aim?" Rantaro clarified.

"Huh. Guess I wasn't thinking about that," Kokichi mumbled, then leaned in even closer to Rantaro's face, "Do you _want_ to be the boyfriend of a guy like me?"

"I can't see why I wouldn't," Rantaro answered, "Though, I guess it might not be relevant anyway, given our options right now are to all die or to all escape the Killing Game and go back home... I'm sure we're scattered all over."

"Eh, we could cut it even and just call it for the next few hours," Kokichi waved a hand in the air displaying indifference, "See what happens next."

"That sounds good to me," Rantaro stood up, fixing his belt, "Speaking of those situations, I probably _should_ get to work on stopping the Mastermind," He laughed, then gave Kokichi one more quick kiss before leaving the room.

Kokichi stayed, alone, in Rantaro's room for quite a while before he went back to his own dorm and lay down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. Just thinking. It wasn't like everything suddenly became clear to him just because he got laid, and it wasn't like he was going to just feel better. It wasn't awful, and that was the defining factor, but now that it was over with, bad memories filled his head up again.

But having sex with Rantaro had been so... fun. That was what struck him as odd even, just how much he did end up enjoying what had started as an impulse, starved for touch. It was two conflicting forces in his head. He set them aside, though. It almost felt to him like he'd had holes shot through him his whole life, and maybe he could finally begin to heal. Why was he thinking that _here_? It was thanks to Rantaro, of course. That much, he knew.

Well, he thought he knew.

It was only a short while later, though, that Kokichi learned of Rantaro's death. The beginning of the Killing Game, and whoever was responsible didn't even want to use that first blood perk which would let them escape without dooming the rest of the students at the Ultimate Academy. Kokichi felt the black hole that was his heart worming its way open again.

Perhaps it was overreacting when he said that he was so torn up about his beloved Rantaro's death, or perhaps it was overreacting when he kissed Rantaro. Maybe he'd done the foolish thing and fallen in love so easily? How could he have done such a thing? Kokichi thought himself smarter than that, but here he was.

Devastated...

And other emotions, too. He was used to hiding the way he felt, he'd been doing that since he got here, and for a long time before he was never keen on telling the full truth, so he could pretend during the trial like he was okay. Still, there was anger and confusion and a feeling of betrayal (how could Rantaro just die on him) and all sorts of other things that he couldn't make sense of.

He couldn't even make up his mind about Kaede Akamatsu.

Was he furious that she'd killed his boyfriend?

Or was he seeing the silver lining that she also eliminated the competition for another?

And the black hole that was Kokichi Ouma's heart pulled that idea in, and strung it together, and it reached out for love again. Reached out to replace what it had lost.

Perhaps he had a shot at Shuichi.


	2. Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euch Okay Um this got more intense than I planned. There's some super gross emeto around the middle, pretty graphic descriptions of that and so if you don't wanna see it, when you hit the part in the work where it says [ESB], ctrl-f/command-f/find-in-page [ESE] to skip all the overly gross description. Ok Thanks!

Kokichi really couldn’t help himself sometimes.

He knew that it was in bad taste, obviously. He also knew that the others would have no idea if the things he said in bad taste were serious or not. Was he serious when he said how sad he was that Rantaro died? Kaede? Or was he serious when he said that everyone praising Kaede’s wish would be better off blaming her for the start of the Killing Game?

Kokichi always drove people off with this sort of thing, he seemed to make a living of it. Well, back when he was with D.I.C.E. they could always tell what he really meant, he didn’t need to push those people away. These people shouldn’t mean a thing to him. He couldn’t let them mean a thing to him. He’d learned his lesson with Rantaro, even as the ever-ravenous hole in his heart pulled towards Shuichi. It didn’t make sense, though. Shuichi hated him just as much as anybody else did.

Well, anybody else but Kirumi and Gonta. Those two were exceptions to the rule for Kokichi. Gonta didn’t have enough thought in his head to hate somebody like Kokichi so easily. Even with his statement that nobody who liked bugs was a bad person, didn’t necessarily mean that he could really find somebody worthy of hatred, even if they weren’t fond of bugs. Then there was Kirumi, of course.

Kirumi was everybody’s maid, sure, but Kokichi didn’t like thinking of her as an underling at all. Anyone who hated him was beneath him, he decided, but Kirumi did not hate him and thus he did not feel the need to say that he was better by nature than she was. She was everybody’s maid, but she was Kokichi’s Mom Friend. Even when she chided his bad behavior, there was no disdain behind it. Only concern. Kirumi was never mad; Just disappointed.

Disappointed.

That was just the way that Kokichi felt when Kirumi died. He had made the mistake of getting invested in another human being again, and he was disappointed to find that she had committed a murder, and would die too. He felt a responsibility to call her out on her manipulation tactics, but still found an involuntary cheer ripping from his chest for her to run, run away from her fate. She couldn’t run. She fought until the last moment, though, and Kokichi’s disappointment was mildly alleviated. There was some pride to be had in a woman who wouldn’t go down so easily.

But then, it was empty again. The day after Kirumi died, Kokichi was just alone once more. His Mom Friend was gone, and it returned to the blank default. She faded from his thoughts just as quickly as she’d worked her way into them. Was caring about somebody really that fleeting for him? Ah, not quite, he decided. All the loss just blended together and fed the void inside of him. Fed the desperate feeling in his chest to please, please just find something that could last forever. Please, please, make Shuichi last forever.

Kokichi fought his emotions at every step, of course. He fought his own emotions and the emotions of everybody else around him. He had never been an empath, but he still felt the pressure of their feelings, still found himself gravitating to the labs of the fallen. Some had even said his empathy for other living beings was so low it was hard to believe he was even human. Some. Two people. More than one. But those people were insignificant, weren’t they? They’d thrown him back to the state just like all the others till he took matters into his own hands. Two people. In two different families.

Calling him inhuman.

But there was one person at the Ultimate Academy who would never, ever dare to even think Kokichi was anything but human. To this person, Kokichi Ouma was the perfect example of everything that could go wrong with being human. To this person, humanity was the trait which so distinctly made them want to break him even more.

It took a couple of days to put a plan like that into action, but it helped that Kokichi had already showed fear of this person when threatened, in their lab, against touching anything on pain of having his nerves ripped out. It sounded so incredibly unpleasant that even Kokichi couldn’t stop the shiver which ran through his threatened spine. It was that moment which had Korekiyo make up his mind.

The biggest setback for him was the way that the Student Council was trying to enforce a curfew, though Korekiyo wouldn’t let a little thing like that stand between him and his goal. He’d obtained a fascination, not to mention, so had _she_. His biggest weakness had always been that he could not deny a thing to her.

The curfew forced Korekiyo’s hand, it seemed. He had no choice but to begin his effort in mid-afternoon. There were several options he had to avoid being found out by any of their peers, not least of all the dorm rooms, but that just didn’t work for him. It would be too mundane. There was one other location which locked from the inside, and it was left open and unlocked when nobody was inside. There was no key to that room, either. Inside of there was the prime of privacy; Angie Yonaga’s Ultimate Lab.

It was, to boot, much easier for Korekiyo to find himself alone in that lab with Kokichi. The boy had a terrible habit of just standing around in the most random of assorted locations. All Korekiyo had to do was watch from his own lab for Angie’s absence and Kokichi’s presence, and soon enough, his prey was caught in his trap.

-  
Kokichi was engaged in his favorite pasttime of staring off into space, this time in Angie’s lab. He was just staring at the wax effigy of Rantaro when he heard a door click closed and the lock as well. He turned to see Korekiyo by that door, but before he could say anything, the anthropologist had already made his way to the other door and slid the lock closed. Kokichi just laughed, “What do you hope to accomplish with that, huh?”

“Privacy,” Korekiyo gave a one-word answer, then stepped right up to Kokichi, grabbing onto his shoulder by his collarbone in one smooth movement. Kokichi immediately froze. Oh, yeah, that _was awful_. He didn’t like that at all, and he automatically pulled against Korekiyo’s hand. The scratchy gauze of the bandages there loosened and rubbed against him, and even through his coat he was already fighting dry heaves. Why was he having such a violent reaction now? He could handle it other times. Contact alone shouldn’t have driven a pike of disgust through his core like this.

“What do you want that for?” Kokichi managed to ask through his teeth.

“You’ll find out when you wake up,” Korekiyo smirked, tightening his grip on Kokichi’s collarbone and bringing another up to put a harsh pressure right behind his earlobe. His vision blurred with black splotches which spread out over his vision for what felt like an entire minute before he was out.

-

Kokichi woke up feeling, to say the least, uncomfortable. It was a visceral sort of uncomfortable that left him thinking that even people who enjoyed aspects of his situation wouldn’t be comfortable, either. Someone who liked the feeling of ropes might not be fond of being suspended in the air; and even if they were, chances were they’d prefer it to be a better suspension than this.

Kokichi’s arms were above his head, wrists bound together by a rope surely taken from the warehouse. His bare wrists. That was the first sensation that informed him he wasn’t clothed, and the second was his bare toes hardly brushing against the floor of Angie’s lab. His shoulder muscles ached beyond belief already in his suspension from what he assumed was a rafter. He was entirely naked but for the blindfold around his eyes. A shiver of disgust trembled through his form when he realized the blindfold was composed of a number of Korekiyo’s bandages.

“I can assume that means you’re awake,” Korekiyo noted, and there was a shift. The rope went slack just enough for Kokichi to place his feet flat on the floor and bend his elbows slightly. It was an automated response to do both, “Hello, Ouma. I’m sure you’ve gathered by now what I want the privacy for,” As Korekiyo said this, he pulled the gauze away from one end, letting it unravel like innocuous ribbon from Kokichi’s eyes. Seeing… Was somehow worse.

Kokichi had never had an outright hatred for his body; Just a dissonance. He did as much as was convenient to make it match his sense of self, but now he wished he’d done what was a bit more inconvenient, too. The scars on his chest showed in his lower peripherals, peeking from under his chin, and the body part which was likely soon to be Korekiyo’s victim trailed behind. With Rantaro, he hadn’t minded the idea of actually utilizing the sexual organ he’d been born with for the sake of being close, hadn’t hesitated to let the first person who wasn’t awful unlock a promiscuity that lay buried beneath trauma that threatened to beat it out of him forever. Now, Kokichi just wished that he’d had the grace to be short one hole to be violated through. The look in Korekiyo’s eyes was enough to be certain of his intentions.

“Not talking?” Korekiyo asked, then picked up a putty knife from the floor, pressing it against Kokichi’s windpipe. It wasn’t sharp enough to cut his throat, but it left a beading.line from a shallow cut and put a pressure there that left Kokichi gasping for air. Korekiyo lifted his free hand to press three finders into Kokichi’s desperately opened mouth, the gauze soaking through with saliva to cling oppressively against Kokichi’s tongue, “Funny. Didn’t take you for the type to take anything quietly. Maybe I’ll just have to hurt you more to get a human reaction.”

“Whf rrr oo oong is?” Kokichi tried to speak, but nothing intelligible came out. Somehow, though, Korekiyo got it. He took a step backwards, leaving Kokichi to gulp air and spit the taste of gauze.

“I’m awful pent up.”

“Bullshit…” Kokichi hissed, “If that was the real answer, just throw out some goddamn vanilla rape and be on your way.”

“I would be fine with that,” Korekiyo answered, then pulled his mask away from his lips and spoke in a voice that wasn’t much higher than his usual, but had a smoothness to it that implied femininity, “But if it was that simple dear Korekiyo could just masturbate, but it’s a good deal harder to get me off…”

“...What.”

Korekiyo returned the mask, “If you mentioned her to the others, it would be dismissed as you finally having gone off your rocker, wouldn’t it? My dear sister, whose spirit inhabits my body, is a vulgar soul who must be satisfied by her vessel performing acts of outright depravity. Of course, for the abcess of human decency I can witness in such acts I am more than happy to oblige her. That’s also why we picked you, Ouma. A man with the body of a woman? You’re half and half each of our sexual tastes.”

“You’ll pay for th-” Kokichi started to threaten.

“How?” Korekiyo interrupted, “You have no evil minions now, after all. Nobody here believes a word you say or even likes you. Your only option is to become the blackened and kill me. How would that help? I could do anything to you as long as I don’t kill you. It doesn’t matter. Maybe I’ll carve out your eye and use the socket. Or just a deep wound and slip myself between it… The possibilities are truly endless! But maybe…” Korekiyo chuckled, fidgeting with a rope again to drop Kokichi to the floor, though his hands remained bound, “There’s something to be said for traditional acts. I think I should just fuck you until all the mischief goes out of your eyes. Until you’re just a husk.”

“I really would hate to see you try,” Kokichi complained, finding that though his entire body was now on the floor, the rope was now taut to the new position of his arms, and as a result any movement he attempted to make would do nothing but contort him into a foolish position, “Just get it _over_ with and let me start trying to move on!”

“Only a fool says something like that,” Korekiyo said, taking long steps forward until he was looming over Kokichi. There was a wild look in his eyes, “No, I’ll take my time. I want to see just how human you can be, and just how much humanity I can steal away from you. I want to learn… Just how much of you is lies, and what could be a truth beneath it all.”

“...Fuck you,” Kokichi hissed, voice full of venom, but there was nothing else that he could say. Korekiyo crouched down, kneeling over Kokichi’s chest. He stared right at him, the wild look giving way to a glassy one. Korekiyo seemed, in a way, detached from the event. Like he’d done something similar before.

Korekiyo reached one hand out, placing his palm against Kokichi’s forehead, fingertips stretching back through his hair with a pressure that tugged painfully at his roots. Each move was methodical, certain, but slow. As if Korekiyo was taking the time to figure out exactly how to get under Kokichi’s skin. The way his eyes pored over Kokichi’s face, searching for a genuine reaction, was both painfully slow and didn’t last nearly long enough.

Kokichi’s eyes fell away from Korekiyo’s own, confident face moments later; He had something else to look at, though it was an instinct that he looked and he wished that he didn’t just as soon as he had. It seemed in his effort to prepare for allowing this to happen, Korekiyo had forgone undergarments. Such it was that all he had to do to expose himself to Kokichi was undo his fly, and his member was… Intimidating. It wasn’t especially large or long, not so much that Korekiyo would have trouble fucking a pool filter if he somehow desired, but it was disgusting.

[ESB]

Korekiyo didn’t have a particular body odor, and the luxury of his hair made it clear he showered often, but nobody could know that he was even aware of what a shower _was_ by the smell and appearance of his cock. He was uncircumcised, with smegma desperately trying to escape from beneath the folds. The rancid smell of it alone was enough that Kokichi gagged the moment it was near his face at all.

Kokichi didn’t get the luxury of having any time to adjust to the disgusting scent in the least bit, as Korekiyo immediately repurposed the hand he’d used to unzip his pants. Kokichi had some small hope that Korekiyo’s preferred method of forcing his mouth open would be to plug his nose, but he should have known better than to think he’d be shown any mercy.

Instead, Korekiyo brought that hand to Kokichi’s jaw, wrenching it open between his wrist and knuckles. Somehow, the action was impossible to push back against, and though Kokichi tried, he couldn’t get any force behind his jaw to even attempt to bite Korekiyo’s hand in half. The Ultimate Anthropologist… Seemed to know exactly what he was doing here. Was it because he studied humans, or because he’d had more experience than anybody should with committing sexual atrocities.

Kokichi didn’t have time to think about that though, because as soon as his mouth was forced open, Korekiyo’s cock was laid almost gently onto his tongue, flooding his taste buds with its disgusting, clearly purposeful flavor. He struggled to breathe through it, labored breaths as he fought against the overwhelming combination of the taste and smell altogether. He knew what Korekiyo was after with actions like this, and he wouldn’t give him what he wanted.

Why was he bothering to resist? It wasn’t like this was anything new; But it also wasn’t like Kokichi took it lying down before. He had enough and he escaped, he ran away from that home and found DICE. He was resisting because he was Kokichi Ouma. Giving up had never been his style.

This frustrated Korekiyo, though. He was growing impatient already, and Kokichi’s resistance wasn’t any help. When it became clear that this wouldn’t be enough to prompt a visceral reaction from Kokichi, Korekiyo tightened his grip against his victim’s hair and pushed forward, forcing himself against Kokichi’s tonsils. At the suddenness of the act, Kokichi couldn’t resist, and not only did his stomach heave but his entire body had a violent spasm.

Korekiyo seemed to have no real interest in throatfucking Kokichi, since as soon as he got what he was looking for he returned the tip of his member to Kokichi’s palate. The combined taste of that and his own vomit left Kokichi continuing to retch, several times until his body realized that nothing was about to change and whatever toxins it thought he had weren’t about to be expelled. Gasping for breath through only his nose left him lightheaded, and gutteral coughs sounded from the pool in his esophagus.

The automatic actions that Kokichi’s body took in its desperate bid to survive what it perceived as both chemical warfare and an attempt to drown him seemed to be enough physical stimulation for Korekiyo, atop the psychological pleasure he derived from seeing Kokichi in such unavoidable misery. With a long and rather feminine, disturbingly loud moan Korekiyo released into Kokichi’s mouth, and the feeling of Korekiyo’s cum sliding down his throat alongsidde the remnants of vomit was enough to set Kokichi throwing up again.

Korekiyo pulled away from Kokichi’s mouth this time, and the final bout of vomiting found it rolling down his chin to pool on his chest. The air here was dry, since humidity wasn’t great for art, and he could already feel it caking against his skin within moments. Korekiyo removed his hand from Kokichi’s mouth as well now, and swiped one gauzey finger against his chin.

He released his other hand from Kokichi’s hair and used it to pull his mask away from his lips. Kokichi felt his stomach attempt to turn again when Korekiyo slipped his tongue past the lipstick and lapped the vomit from his finger, but there was nothing left to evacuate.

Korekiyo; Or, in this moment, the spirit of Korekiyo’s sister let out a cackle while looking over him, then returned the mask. Korekiyo spoke again, “Satisfying. But it’s not enough yet.”

 

[ESE]  
Kokichi couldn’t think of a retort. He couldn’t think of anything to say, not right now. He was reeling in his physical misery, but Korekiyo was not going to give him a break. Kokichi didn’t have a second of time to recover, because Korekiyo was already stiff again, and had hardly finished his statement before he moved further down Kokichi’s body, trailing slimey fingers down his form. They lingered at his scars, but the entire movement was smooth, and fast, and overwhelming.

As soon as Korekiyo got far enough, he thrust into Kokichi, an animalistic movement in its abrupt action. At the same time, he pressed his palm violently against Kokichi’s abdomen, creating a false feeling of Kokichi clamping down around him. His other hand curled around Kokichi’s defined hipbones, and Kokichi squirmed on utter, inescapable impulse.

There. Not there, not there. That was the worst. His hipbones and the small of his back, because those were his foster brother’s favorite spots. He’d wrap his arms around there, even around other people. Korekiyo noticed. God, why did he have to notice?

From his pocket, Korekiyo produced the putty knife again, without stopping. After the initial, piston-like thrust he moved in a more regular manner, almost circular rather than a direct, in-and-out approach. He brought the putty knife to Kokichi’s hips, pressing it down to cut thin grooves in the spots where he was especially disgusted to be touched. This was what he was looking for; It forced pained cries from Kokichi’s lips, the first real noise he’d made.

For each whimper or cry that Kokichi couldn’t hold back, Korekiyo echoed with a moan, truly getting off more on the suffering than he was the actual act of raping him. The next time he came, though, was after another slip of the mask to lick tears from Kokichi’s face. At the feeling of being filled up, Kokichi struggled against his bonds and gave a loud cry of anguish. What had been a warm, fuzzy sort of feeling coming from Rantaro was the opposite from Korekiyo.

“Oh, that troubles you?” Korekiyo questioned, barely containing the glee in his voice, “What if I told you I changed my mind about what to do with you? I could lock you up in my room. You’d stay there, all of the time, and I’d force-feed you. I’d gag you when I was away to be sure you had no way to kill yourself, I’d make you stay alive for me. You’d give birth to our child… And I would train it to be a barely-human cumdump just like you’ll become!”

Kokichi resolved to remain quiet. He tried, but the night wore on. The night wore on and on. Korekiyo seemed to have inhuman stamina, seeming to cum at least a dozen times. It had to be four in the morning before Korekiyo had emptied his balls, and Kokichi was well and truly spent by two. He was sure he’d passed out several times in the final two hours of what had ended up being a seven hour session. The nighttime announcement had chimed somewhere around the time that Korekiyo was prepping Kokichi to use his ass as well, forming a makeshift lube from an absurd mix of all earlier fluids.

“Okay,” Korekiyo said, not sounding tired in the least as he stood, composed himself the best he could (though it would take a shower to be presentable at all) and walked over to the other side of the rope contraption he’d assembled, pulling Kokichi up again by his arms. He didn’t need to be asked to explain, “I don’t care if anyone sees you this way. The only punishment I could receive here is death. Even if anybody does believe your story, nobody cares enough to become the blackened for you. We both know it.”

“...I know,” Kokichi tried to say, but nothing came out. He wasn’t even able to form words right now. Korekiyo had the good grace at least to hang him up in such a way that he could get his weight onto his toes, but that was probably an effort to keep Kokichi alive so that Korekiyo wouldn’t become blackened over this.

Kokichi hung there for an hour. The morning announcement hadn’t yet sounded when he heard footsteps out in the hallway. He didn’t want to be seen this way, of course. He was caked in vomit, cum, and blood, and still completely naked, strung up on the rafters of the room; But he had to be seen this way if he was to ever get down from here. All he could hope was that whoever showed up understood.

The footsteps from the hallway came to fruition within moments, as Angie stepped into her lab, likely to continue her efforts toward a resurrection, she froze. She stared at Kokichi hanging there with wide, terrified eyes. Kokichi realized she might think she’d just discovered a body, so he forced words, somehow, “H-Hey, Yonaga…” It was all he could manage.

“Ouma…?” Angie questioned, and only stayed frozen for one more moment before she ran over. She seemed to understand the ropes that Korekiyo had set up, and she first loosened it enough to let Kokichi to the ground, then ran up to him and untied his wrists before saying anything else. She held her hands gingerly an inch from his head, as if she wished to cradle it but was too afraid to touch him, “What happened to you?”

Kokichi thought about lying.

But what was the point? He had to blame somebody. May as well be the right person.

“Shinguji…” He got out, sitting up now that he was able to, bringing his free hands around to look at them. He was glad he wore long-sleeves on his uniform anyway; there weren’t any injuries he couldn’t hide under his clothes. His clothes… Where were they? He looked around, and he did see his room key and Monopad tossed to the corner. Korekiyo must have brought his clothing out with him, though. Just another attempt to embarrass him.

“...” Angie couldn’t say anything at first, then she stood up, going to fetch Kokichi’s key and Monopad. She locked the doors while she was up, then returned to his side and spoke, her voice low and disturbed, “Atua says you’re telling the truth. Atua tells me… That Shinguji lured you here to rape you.”

“A-Atua can tell you that?” Kokichi questioned, looking to Angie, wide-eyed.

“Of course he can,” Angie said, “A man like that could never be welcome in Atua’s paradise, you know. And as Atua’s mortal vessel, I have to know those things too. You already believed a little bit, didn’t you?”

“Believed? Sure,” Kokichi’s voice lacked all of its usual mischief, completely empty, “Would worship? No. I wouldn’t worship any God- I couldn’t. No God who’d let things like this happen.”

“I understand,” Angie mumbled, “If I were you, maybe I couldn’t love Atua either. But I’m me, and I know what Atua’s saying now. He’s saying that he made a mistake, telling me to go to sleep last night. Letting this happen. Because Atua can only act through his vessels, for this sort of thing. He’s really sorry, Ouma. He always is.”

Kokichi turned to look at Angie, and noticed that she was crying.

“...Once a member of the Student Council arrives, I’ll give them your key and have them go get you a change of clothes,” Angie continued, holding up his key, “I trust them to do that much. I’ll help you back to your room once you’re dressed, though. Don’t worry, Ouma. This is between you, me, and Atua. I’ll keep a secret. You only have to explain to somebody if you want to.”

“Thank you,” Kokichi said. He was sincere. For the first time in a long time, his honesty was obvious.

At six thirty, Tenko knocked on the door. Angie opened it just a crack, then handed her Kokichi’s key, “Please go to Ouma’s room and fetch one of his duplicate uniforms.”

“What?” Tenko asked, taking the key. Despite Angie’s best efforts, she was able to peer through the crack and get just a glimpse of Kokichi. Kokichi made eye contact with her in that moment, and he could almost swear that she understood the truth of the situation right away, “Oh. Okay, yeah, no problem, Angie.”

When Tenko returned with the uniform, Kokichi got dressed. Angie took him toward his room so he could shower, but just before his door he clamped his hand down on her shoulder, locking eyes with her, “Yonaga… Don’t tell anyone I said this, but. The resurrection has to work. You have to finish it. I need him back. I need him here.”

“I know,” Angie said, then dropped Kokichi off in his room.

\----

Angie knew Korekiyo was messing around the night she’d devoted to finishing the resurrection. She spotted him on the stairs, and she could hear him out in the hallway despite the room’s attempts to be soundproof. Maybe there was something wrong with one of the doors; She hadn’t been able to hear the outside world before the incident.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Atua wanted to protect all of his believers, but sometimes he failed. Failures needed to be remedied. When Angie needed a candle anyway to continue the ritual, she brought a chisel with her. It was the perfect weapon to defeat a great evil. When she went to get the candle, she found Korekiyo too. He’d removed a floorboard, for some reason. The crawlspace would be a great place to hide the body.

Angie would become the blackened, and get away with it, and then everybody who was left could go to Atua’s Paradise. A better place than this. She had the plan in place. Korekiyo didn’t even know she planned to kill him, though, when he struck her in the forehead as a witness who needed to be liquidated.

\----

When Kokichi discovered that Angie was dead, he had an awful feeling of dread. When Tenko turned up dead too, he felt even worse. When his life flashed before his eyes falling into the loose floorboard in the other room, Kokichi had built up enough fear to be certain of who the blackened was. He couldn’t just say it, though. That was Shuichi’s job. He couldn’t take away Shuichi’s job. He had to pretend like everything was the same as ever during the trial.

But, when Korekiyo was executed, he did laugh.

And still, when Himiko bawled for Tenko and Angie, and everyone else joined in, he did too.

That wasn’t a lie.


End file.
